Store Room Shenanigans (Kacchako)
by JustAFanFicPrick
Summary: ((RATED M FOR REASON)) Things get toasty after the two mistakedly choose the same hiding spot, while running away from a senior prank. But things like little sessions in the store room have VERY big consquences..
1. Chapter 1: in the store room (LEMON)

MHA fanfic of BakugoxUraraka. ((This is my first lemon!!!))

((*WARNING*- A lemon's here!)) ((15))

I walked into the talkative class room, slowly taking in faces. Then I sat down, beside Midoriya who was laughing to his friend Denki and I took out my books. After that the lesson went by pretty quickly.

The bell rang and we all packed and paraded out the door to the next class. When we turned up at the class the room was locked with no one inside. After a few minutes no teacher was to be seen. The boys took a stroll as their attention spans got drowsy. 5 minutes past. Still no teacher. "RUN!!" I heard from down the hall way. We all turned to see the boys returning, getting chased by something.

As they got closer we all saw a crowd of 5th year boys, bashing down the hallway - with water guns. "why are you all still standing?! RUN!" The boys from our class were half drenched in what looked like freezing cold water. We saw the 5th year boys had a different expression on their face. They yelled "MORE!" Raising their water guns and squirting wildfire down the hall. So that obviously was the queue to dash. And so we did.

We abandoned our school bags, they weren't important. And took off down the hall around the corner. We were all panting like crazy skidding out the brown rusty school doors. Screaming looking for a safe hiding spot. "SCATTER!!" A classmate yelled. And so I was off. I ran into the second half of school. Down the corridor past the toilets. And into a small room next to an art room. As I slid into the room I closed the door behind me panting furiously. I took out my phone and checked myself, thankfully I wasn't soaked.

I sat down on a box, scanning the small room - dusty. I huffed "well a storage room is quite an obvious hiding space." Just at that moment the door flings open, a familiar spikey blonde haired boy stumbles into the room. "What the HELL are you doing here?!" I whisper yell as they lock the door. Shocked, they turn around "Uraraka?!" Bakugo whisper yells back to me. I furiously nod my head. He takes a seat on a box across from me. "Damnit, I hate senior pranks." He mumbles.

I roll my eyes "Don't we a-" I feel a hand over my mouth as Bakugo speeds over to me. "Hmph!" I mumble through his hand. He shushes me. I suddenly hear shoes tramping down the stairs. "Where'd he go?!" I hear a boy yell. "SSHHT!" A raspy voice corrects him. "He could be anywhere.." and they leave. He let's go and I can breathe again. "What the fuck?" I whisper. "You would have panicked." He states. "I so wouldn't of!" I hit his shoulder. "Yeah, we'll see genius" He comments. "Ugh, you're such an idiot!" I huff again.

"Look if I make you be quiet will you do so?" He questions. "Try me." I say curious to what he will do. He looks down for a second, then looks up and grins at me. He edges closer to me, I try scoot away but he grabs my waist and pulls me in close to him. He then, grabs my face pulling it into his, kissing me slowly. My eyes get wider, shocked I think of pulling away but I realise something. His taste - I can't get enough of it. I slam my face up again his full power and kiss back eager to take his taste again.

He soon realises what I'm doing and fights for dominance. He wins and pins me against the wall balancing me on his hip, he then slides down to my neck gently nipping at it. I squeak and he looks up at me. "Sorry." He looks at me full of guilt. "No.." I say and I kiss him again. He then dips his head again kissing my neck. I moan throwing my head back while running my hands through his hair. "You're fucking sexy!" he whispers and kisses me again. I laugh through the kiss and he slips his tongue in deepening it.

He sets me down on an old school desk and kisses my neck again. He lowers his hands and takes off my jumper. I return the mood and take off his soaked shirt. His muscles are soaked and they shine in the light, as I run my hand over them. When he takes off my shirt and kisses at the top of my cleavage and fiddles with my bra. I help him take off my bra and he attaches onto my nipples straight away, sucking and nipping at them. I moan with pleasure while he removes my skirt, and drops my tights to my ankles.

I start undoing his belt hungrily and he helps slide his trousers to his ankles too. He then takes off his underwear revealing his rather large member. I gulp and he starts dropping my underwear. He glances up at me taking in my curves "are you ready?" He questions gently. I nod and lay down looking up at his eyes which are beaming with pride. He takes hold of my waist and moves closer

He slides his now feeling enormous member, into me. I wince at the pain and bite my lip. He sees my reaction and stops moving. I feel my stomach tingle and I move my hips getting used to his size. I look at Bakugo who is now trying to hold in the urge to thrust. And give him the 'it's ok' look. He grinds into me slowly. "Holy fuck" he moans and thrusts into me harder. I moan along with him as he fills me with pleasure.

The thrusts get faster and the tingling feeling in my stomach intensifies, I grind my hips in time with his thrusts as we get lost in the feeling. The tingle in my stomach builds up to the point that I can feel my back arch up like a bow. I look up at Bakugo who is dripping with sweat "Bakugo, I'm-" I quickly feel myself cum with pleasure and my tongue sticks out lustfully.

Bakugo rides me out and soon enough I feel his member throb in me. "Urara-" he moans as he fills my insides with cum. He then lightly drops beside me, both panting and sweating. We get up about five mins later gathering our stuff and putting our clothes back on. "How long has it been?" Bakugo perks up checking the time.

And then the doorknob twists, but it's locked. "Hello?" We hear a lazy voice from the other side of the door. We both look at each other. "oh fuck.." we whisper and run around frantically fixing the place up. We argue quietly about who should open the door and then when we do.. "oh my god.."

(Okay I tried to do a cliffhanger.. pitty me.)


	2. Chapter 2: busted

"Mr Aisawa!" Bakugo said through gritted teeth. The sloppy man looked uncertain as he took a whiff of the air. "Hm." He glared at Bakugo, then to me. He couldn't see past Bakugo's head, so he tilted over to see past mine.

Scanning the store room and seeing it was fine, he turned back to Bakugo "were you guys a victim or a member of the recent senior prank?" He crosses his arms. "Uh- a victim sir." Bakugo fidgeted with his hands.

Aisawa then looked at me. "Um, a victim sir." I nodded with a shaky smile. He sighed, moved over and gestured towards the hall. We walked out of the doorway and I caught Aisawa scanning the room again, scrunching his nose up.

I bit my tongue in hope of holding back a laugh. I turned around and saw that Bakugo was already half way down the hall, I speed walked and caught up to him. "He bought it!" I whispered. Bakugo turned around and hushed me. "Sorry!" I chirped.

We got back to class and sat down. Mr Aisawa strode in "Now I know some of you may be wet, But deal with it. As for those who look questionable." He paused and glared at me and Bakugo. "I shall get talking to you." I gulped, What does that mean? I thought we played it off! "Dismissed."

I pushed past everyone, manoeuvring quickly to the door. "Uraraka ochako" I paused and slouched my shoulders, turning around and admitting my defeat. "Sir-" I was interrupted. "Sit down for the love of god." Mr Aisawa grunted. He then left to retrieve Bakugo who had escaped.

"I'm going to ask this one question. And I am expecting honestly from both of you." Mr Aisawa glared at us, why does it feel like he's glaring deep into my soul? I gulped. "What exactly happened in that store room that I am unaware of?" I chill of nerves struck down my spine. "The truth."

Why was it his need to know that? What was so wrong with having sex in a store room? Why does he look like he wants to kill Bakugo? Am I going to get expelled? What if- "Anytime today." The lazy man checked his watch. Fuck this, I mean Bakugo seems too much of a pussy right now so..

"Ok fine-" I was interrupted, Damn I need to set some rules down here. "Sir.. we're truly sorry, I mean, it's my fault really not Ura-" bakugo started pouring out. "Cut to the story." Aisawa commanded placing two hands on the desk.

"A make-out session.. just a little one." Bakugo looks down. What? He's never going to fall for that! Idiot! I shoot him a concerned look. 'The-fuck'd-ya-say-that-for?' Look. The look you give your sibling when they tout on your ass. Damn if we get caught for real imma kill this bitch.

The hero turns around eyeballing the both of us. "_really_?" He says sarcastically. Dumbass. I seriously want to punch him up the face right now. "What _else_ would we be doing?" I roll my eyes. He raises an eyebrow at me. Ohh I'm so dead. "Well then, why don't we check the security cameras?"

My heart drops in my chest, I turn around to Bakugo he's giving me the 'The-fuck'd-ya-say-that-for?' Look. But even worse than mine. Mr Aisawa stood up letting out a sigh "Good thing I've got access to the cameras." A lump was stuck in my throat, I couldn't speak out.

"Sir! You can't do that!" Bakugo argued. Our teacher then rubbed the back of his head stretching "oh dear boy, but I can." He grinned. I felt like sticking my fingers down my throat to make some sort of a distraction. I looked at Bakugo begging him to do something. We had a telepathic arguement.

Meanwhile Mr Aisawa was clicking at his keyboard unnecessarily fast to see our reactions. Time was running out and I started panicking more, my palms were sweaty and my throat got dry. "Ten-twenty-eight this morning in an art store room." He puffed out, Clicking at the mouse. "Ah!" He smiled, clicking more.

I clawed at the hems of my skirt. Biting my lip until it bled. Scrunching my toes up in my shoes. Bakugo leaning on his elbows and rubbing his head. "How do I rewind on this stupid-" our teacher getting pissed by smashing on the mouse. "There we go!" The joy in his voice like an arrow through my head.

My stomach almost flipped and relief shot through me as the door rapped and slid open. Mr Aisawa closed down the tabs quickly and turned around. "Sir! Sir! Mr Aisawa, Tsuyu Asui has gotten her tongue tangled on a pole when training!" Mina bust through the door, panting out of breath.

"Oh for the love of god. Can't you see I'm busy?!" He pointed to his computer screen. Mina looked at the screen "No?" The screen was blank. Mr Aisawa threw his hands in the air sighing. "Fine! I'm coming now, you!" He pointed at us "stay!" And he ran out of the room.

I slouched down in the chair letting out a deep breath of relief. Bakugo ran to the teachers monitor clicking furiously around the screen. I got up and ran to see what eaxcatly he was doing. "What?!" He clicked around in the documents. "Care explaining what exactly is wrong?" I groaned.

"There is no storage room camera!" He pointed to the screen. "He was lying!" Bakugo jumped up from the teachers chair hugging me. He soon realised what he was doing and backed off, brushing himself down. Oh yeah, have sex with me but don't hug me. Classy. I walked back to my chair letting out a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3: The Changing Room

•ENJOY MY PEEPS!! IT'S A SHORT ONE BUT THERE'S MORE TO COME!•

Mr Aisawa flew back into the room like a lighting bolt. I jumped up after half falling asleep. Bakugo was doodling. "Alright. Listen up, I know what you did in that store room! And you bet your ass you're not getting away with it!" He stormed over to us waving his finger.

"You shall not take me for a fool anymore!" He spat. "Now." He pointed to the door, "GET OUT!" We stood up again and rushed out the door. What a twat, thinks he is something. We walked on to meet our classmates at the corner silently whispering.

I turned to them "Guys?" They jumped seeing me and Bakugo standing there. "Oh hey- Uraraka- Um- We were just.." I stared at them. "Cleaning up.." they smile, nodding. "Ok.." I walk past them, heading to our hero training, they follow after me like ducklings, chatting quietly.

When we get there some of them run up to me, "Hey- Uraraka.. just to let you know. We weren't cleaning.." no shit Sherlock. "We were planning to save you guys from that classroom." They add. Well you're a bit late on it aren't you?! "What was he talking about anyway?" They mumble.

"Oh uh- The senior prank! Yes!" I nod my head, quickly turning away and running over to the boys changing rooms, slipping in when it was clear. I met Bakugo in there who was in the middle of changing his shirt, phew.

"BAKUGO!" I yell and he turns around quickly, readying his hands to blast the shit out of his attacker. He stops "WHAT THE FUCK ROUND-FACE?!" He slumps down holding his heart. "you gave me a shit attack!" He whines. "Oh shut up." I throw a jumper at him.

"People are asking about what happened in the room!" I fold my arms sticking my leg out like a dramatic bitch. "the fuck you want me to do?" He throws his training shirt on, buttoning it up. "Tell them something?" I squint.

Then Satou walks out of the showers with a towel on, stares at me, then to Bakugo.. vice versa. I wink at him at he smiles grabbing his stuff and giving us privacy. Bakugo sees me and glares "Excuse me?" He tilts his head. "What?" I shrug. "Satou? Seriously?" He looks at me like I'm an alien.

"What's wrong with Satou?" I question. "..Diabetes" he mumbles. What the fuuuuck?! What a rude little shit! I whack him with a towel. "AGH! What.the.FUCK!" He falls back on the bench like he's just been shot. "Pussy" I get up stretching. "They Fuck'd you call me?.." He questions.

I wait for a moment and he smirks "Thought so." I look down "A Pussy." I sprint for the door and he follows me grinning "I didn't know you had a death wish round-face!" I get out the door just on time, slipping out carefully, not too noticeable.

And find my way into the girls changing rooms smiling to myself.The last bell at the end of the day sounds and bust out door taking in the fresh air "freedom!" I stretch my arms out and walk home.


	4. Chapter 4: Ew

(FYI Uraraka isn't living in the dorms atm.)

Two weeks past. BOI was my skin healthy. "Omg Uraraka! You're glowinggg!" I was showered by compliments all day everyday. Some people also asked about the incident and what happened to us, but don't worry I didn't let it slip. Well not yet anyway. Bakugo gave me side grins and winks everyday after that, he wants me and he knows it. My parents have noticed my skins glowing too and smile at me more often than usual. My year so far is going brilliant!

I turn my keys in the door, pushing it open and walking in. I smelt the air stretching "Honey I.Am.Home!" I smile and kick my shoes off and slip on my slippers, feels good to be home! I gradually make my way to the kitchen, taking off my bag and coat and plonking down on the kitchen worktop. I pick up the remote and switch the t.v on, flicking to the news. Making my way over to the fridge, taking out cheese and crackers. An aspiring chef in the making.

I set out a few crackers lining them up to be coated with a thick layer of cheese. "Now ladies and gents! We line up our gorgeous garlic crackers in a row, prepping them up to get covered in the worlds most famous cheese known to-" halfway through my own Gordon Ramsey impression I take a bite of my famous cheese. As the thick.. creamy.. cheesy, layer of cheese touches my tongue, I feel my throat do a gag reflex.

I drop the cheese on the counter and sprint to my bathroom, wind rushing through my hair and making my eyes water. I fling the door open and throw my body over the loo, spilling my guts out all over the toilet bowl. Well.. I won't be eating that cheese for while. I slowly pick my body up from the toilet, wiping the sides of my mouth and tying my hair back in a tight ponytail.

I walk over to the basin and wash my hands slowly taking in what just happened to me. Me.. not liking cheese? Puking at the touch of my favourite thing in the world? (Hah second favourite.. Sorryyy) something was wrong. I pick my phone out of my pocket and tab in the pin code. clicking onto google and typing up my symptoms. My heart skips a beat as I flick over my cases. 'Pain, stress, pregnancy (early stages)' OH SHIT. I take a deep breath in and set my phone down.

I throw on my shoes and coat halfway out the door, skidding down my front path and turning the corner.

I run down a few blocks and come across my local corner store. Speed walking through the door and making it to isle 4. Where is it, where is it, wh- BOOYAH. I pick up two pregnancy tests and turn on my heel heading for the counter. I queue up in the line hiding the tests in my hand.

When i make it to the counter I set the tests down lightly, trying not to cause any sort of drama what so ever. The cashier is a woman in her twenties, long black hair, tangy glasses and a nose piercing. She talks to her co-worker and then notices me set down my collection. She smiles, looks down at my stuff and looks back at me. She frowns with embarrassment to herself and scans the tests quickly adding up the total.

Her voice has gotten raspy "F-Five ninety nine.. please" she half smiles at me unsure of what to do. Oh god I feel so embarrassed now, why does she have to make it so awkward? I hand her a note and nod "keep the change." She nods approvingly and smiles the awkward smile again. Oh god, please stop. The co-worker notices her quietness and glances up, questioning her. Before they get to look at me I'm gone.

I sprint up the road and into my house making my way to the bathroom again. I open the packages and read the label. "Okay.. pee, wait, result?" I furrow my brows at the label. "Oh well. It's what they do in the movies." I nod ensuring myself that it's okay. I pee on both sticks, my hands shaking and my heart thumping. Setting my timer, I curl into a ball on the floor. Boy or Girl? Hero or stay-at-home-mom? Will my parents understand?

Will they kick me out? What if they kick me out? Oh my god I'll have no-where to stay. Oh wait. Bakugo.. he's going to abandon me. He'll probably hate me so much that he never wants to lay eyes on me ever again. The timer sounds scaring shit out of me, I reach over and turn it off. Steering a shaking hand over to the tests. "Okay, okay, okay! Look ochako.. look. LOOK!" I shout pushing my eyelids apart.

"P-" I drop the test on the floor. Tears fill the brims of my eyes as I check my other test to make sure. "FUCK!" I yell, having a mental breakdown in the middle of my fucking bathroom floor. "What the fuck do I do?" I say shakily. I pick up my phone and ring Bakugo six times in total with no answer. What the fuck does the boy be doing?

I hear my parents key the front door, I stick my two tests down my bra. I don't plan on getting kicked out just yet.

I arrive into my classroom. I didn't get much sleep last night, my hair looks like a hedgehog's and my cheeks are stained with tear streaks. My uniforms groggy from sleeping in it and my eyes look as if I've been punched. The whole class stares and I don't even acknowledge their presence, I simply trudge over to my seat, slumping down loudly and placing my head in my hands.

I see Bakugo in the corner of my eye. Looking me up and down. Guilt in his red eyes. He stands up about to walk over to me, but he's stopped in his tracks as Aisawa walks in with a box of porridge. He scans the room over as everyone sits down and he then looks at me, shocked. Like what you see bitch? I'm a mother fucking mirror. He walks over to his desk and opens his box picking at his porridge.

I catch a whiff of the porridge. Milk.. oats.. banana slices. I stand up pushing my chair back loudly, covering my mouth. Everyone stares at me as I dart out of the silent classroom, making my way to the toilets. I heard heavy steps chase after me but I don't care. I burst into the toilets, puking in a stall toilet. "Uraraka?!" I heard bakugo's familiar voice bounce off the walls.

(OOOH I LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING!!! NEW CHAPTER COMING OUT TOMORROW IM TIRED RN!!)

**Written**: 6th Apr 2019

**Published Chapter**: 6th Apr 2019


	5. Chapter 5: oh, Hello mother

(I know I said 'tomorrow' all but that's never gonna happen :))

"So.. you're pregnant?" Bakugo looks up at me from the other side of the stall. His elbows on his knees, his hands rubbing at his forehead. "I took two tests and my symptoms seem pretty clear." I nod my head searching for an emotion on his face. Here we go, this is the moment were he gets to drop me off. I bite my lip. I just want a tiny bit of emotion, come on Bakugo. I run my hands through my hair and bite my nails. What a cliffhanger.

He gets up slowly and steadily setting himself down again beside me. I'm not sure what to do so I continue biting at my nails, I've almost nawed them all off at this point. "What if it's a boy?" He chirps. What? Hold up, this man just said what? "You're not mad?" I question him tilting my head sideways. "I know it doesn't look like it right now, but I'm fucking thriving." He smiles slightly and squeezes my hand.

My heart may as well of became a hummingbird, this man just made me melt with one sentence. And queue my hormones, I start crying on his shoulder. He pulls me into a hug, shushing and rocking me. Damn what a nice baby daddy. I wrap my arms around his neck and snuggle into him. "I'll not be able to become a hero." I say into his chest.

"It'll be fine, we'll be fine." He reminds me, smiling down at my stomach. Damn is Bakugo really a softie?

When the bell went we were all at our last classes of the day and everyone was looking at us - well me seeing as I now look like a ghost, and Bakugo keeps clinging to me also. "Would you like to come over to mine?" Bakugo asks. "I don't feel like walking home late or anything, what about my place?" I reply, stretching my arms out. "Eh why not." He shrugs. We get the train to my neighbourhood and walk to my house, the sun blazing down on us.

"Wow, your house is pretty tidy!" Bakugo says while scanning the room. "Eh, it's my mom.. she hurt her back a bit and dad won't allow her to help him work, so she cleans the house to prove him wrong." I say chuffing off my school bag into a corner and put my slippers on. Bakugo acts like a gentleman and sets his bag down gently, I go and get a bag worth of fatty food from the kitchen.

I should really show Bakugo around but I'm just so tired that I go upstairs a flop down onto my bed. Bakugo follows me up the stairs and looks around. "I'm so lucky to have an amazing host like you." He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes and pull the covers over myself. "Shut up, I would but my condition isn't the best right now." I sigh and close my eyes. Bakugo comes over and lies down too.

He plays with my hair and hugs me. The sun is lightly beaming through my curtains and making the room bright. It slightly shines in our eyes. I sigh and get up, fixing the curtain. Bakugo grins and me. "It's pissing me off." I shrug and begin to take off my uniform. Bakugo hears me rustling about and his

Eyes are wide open. "Oh wow okay, personal stripper!" He smiles. "If you don't shut up you're out." I glare at him.

He opens his arms to me, "aww c'mere to I see my little whiny baby." I walk over to the bed and slump in. "I Hate you." I say sighing. He squeezes and smirks "I know." He sits up gently and takes off his uniform. We're both in our underwear, playing with each other's hair when we both fall asleep. I dream about what Bakugo will actually act like when this little thing comes. What if he can't really handle it and only comes over a few times to check on us. Will he move onto someone else?

I'm brought out of my dream when my bedroom door opens, I hear a gasp and some bags dropping. I open my eyes to see my mother standing by the door, almost horrified. She's gathers up her bags "Ochako why is there a- a boy in your bed- in our house?!" She shrieks and stares at us intensely. I sit up slowly as Bakugo on the other hand darts up and stares at us both.

I wipe my eyes "mom, look- you don't understand, can we meet around the table and talk about this or something? I can tell you everything about us since the day we met I swear." I start rambling and flinging my hands around everywhere. "You both will come downstairs presentable, and explain what exactly this is." She glares at me. I shudder with the look I just got. "W-" I'm cut off. "And if this explanation isn't good enough, this boy will never be in this house again." She leaves and slams the door.

"Oh boy but do I have an explanation for you, mother." I stand up and get dressed quickly. Bakugo is still blinking and taking it in. "Hurry up you slow coach." I throw a pillow at him. "Ohhh, shit I'm dead. What about your dad- is he down there? Ohhh I'm dead." He stands up mumbling and fussing around. I click my fingers and he stops. "Listen, my dad probably is down there and my moms told him everything already. But don't worry. I've got this."

I ensure Bakugo everything will be fine and we get dressed. We walk down the stairs to find my parents sitting at the table- arms folded and waiting for an explanation. I gulp and sit across from my mom. While Bakugo is left beside my dad who is giving him the worst look ever. "Okay.." I breathe in slowly, I'm basically terrified. "Mom Dad.. this is.. Katsuki Bakugo.. uh- My- My boyfriend." I cringe.

I see Bakugo fidget under the table as my dad gives Bakugo an even worse death stare. I've got a lump stuck in my throat and cough. "So uh.. I'm sorry for the shock mother, I'll try not have that happen again." I look down. My mother gets impatient, "tell us everything. From the start." She pushes on. I gulp. "Eh- uh- okay fine. So it all started when there was a senior prank." Bakugo looks at me and fidgets even more when the words leave my mouth.

I tell them everything. Absolutely everything. But at the end I let it slip. "And then we walked home and fell asleep- and as you know, mom found us." I sighed slowly trying to hold it down, but as I said- it slipped. "So yeah and uh- Did I tell you I'm pregnant?" I smile and furrow my brows. My mother's eyes widen and my father tenses up. "No?" I bury myself into a ball on my chair.

((Not sure if this is really a cliffhanger but oh well. Enjoy!))

Written: 23rd apr.

Published: 23rd apr.

[excuse any mistakes in this plzzz.]


	6. Chapter 6: An Owl tells everyone

(((HELLUR GUYS GET READY CUZ THIS IS A LONNGGGH CHAPTER!!))) ps. Feel free to get some snacks.

At that second my father pushed his chair back and stood up. He grabbed bakugo's shirt by the neck and ripped him out of his chair. "You little shit!" My father seathed at Bakugo through his teeth. Me and my mother jumped to help. I flung my arms around Bakugo who was pleading with my father. "I-I'm so sorry sir! I-If I'd of known she was gonna get p-pregnant I would've taken more care!" Bakugo winced. My Mother was failing to hold back my father.

My father lifted his fist and aimed it at bakugo's pleading face. "Taken more care my ass!" My father stretched his arm back. Oh hell no, he's gonna get jailed. "Alright enough!" I throw punches at my fathers arm - failed. I manuvere around the scene to beside my father. "You've got two seconds to unhand him! Or I swear - you'll be sorry dad!" I fold my arms. "Hah! Sweetie stand aside and I'll show this kid some responsibility." He smirked

'Sweetie' oh I'm about to 'sweetie' your ass in two seconds. "Alright, second warning!" I tap my foot impatiently. My dad scoffs and stretches his arm back again. "Fine then, have it your way." I raise a brow. I ring my foot back and pound it straight at my dad's manhood. He collapses to the ground and yelps in pain. I pull Bakugo who has now fallen on the table, over to me and hold onto him.

"Sorry sweetie, that's how it is. Could've been easier." I smirk. Father hauls himself up slowly and sits down. "Now, shall we work things out?" I smile to them. We all sit down slowly and quietly. "First of all dad, I'd like to say I'm sorry. But you gotta agree that was pretty childish - I mean we're all being childish right now if you think about it." I nod along trying to make conversation. "We're here for you honey, always have been." My mom smiles and holds my hand.

My dad still remains to scowl at Bakugo every so often, sometimes Bakugo hesitates loudly and you can hear him shuffling in the corner beside me. Bakugo clears his throat, "I won't abandon your daughter - and I don't plan to Mr and Mrs Uraraka.." He nods and weakly smiles at my mom, seeing as dad's not feeling the mood. My parents agree that Bakugo can stay the night - and that we have to discuss school and the future tomorrow.

Me and Bakugo trudge upstairs, with our eyes hanging out of our head. We flop into the bed and look into each other's eyes. "Do you think we should tell the classmates?" I ask. "Nah, lets leave it for a little bit." He smiles and sits up yawning, stretching his arms back. I change into pyjamas and wash up. Then get into bed and look at baby clothes for 20 minutes. I turn off my phone and turn over to Bakugo snoring, mouth open. Catching flies. I smile and fall asleep.

I wake up to find Bakugo lying with his hand over my stomach. I smile to myself and get up to change. Bakugo gets up and ready after waking up. We walk downstairs and avoid all I contact with my parents, they put up a fight and stare for a while. I looked up and glared at them, let's just say.. you don't mess with ochako. We walked off to school talking about random stuff, when we got there Mr Aisawa informed us that our class had a talk so we headed off to the main hall.

"Welcome, Welcome students!" We were greeted by a owl-looking man, he had quite large yellow eyes and large ears to match. He had feathers all over him and was just a little bit chubby. We all sat down and looked at him. "This talk is about friendship!" He smiles and looks at us all, his ears twitch back and he looks around. "For example, if this young handsome man" he points at kirashima "was sayy, having a hard time! You'd all support him!" He chirps cheerfully.

His ears twitch back again, he looks at the front row curiously. What is this man playing at? His eyes meet mine and he smiles shakily. Then he looks down at my stomach and his ears twitch back.. ohhh no don't do it! "And let's say your lovely friend who's pregnant, suddenly felt sad too! You'd be there for her!" The owl-man smiles down at me. "What?" I hear Mina laugh. "Uraraka's not pregnant you idiot!" She turns to me chuckling

I smile awkwardly, oh my god kill me, wait don't. Owl man looks at Mina and laughs back at her. "Oh no, she is! I can hear her little one." He smiles down at my stomach and nods along. "Wh- Shes not- Uraraka?" Mina looks at me confused. "Aha.." I look down and hide my face with my hair. "Uraraka's pregnant?!" I hear kaminari questioning behind me. Owl man walks towards the chairs and signals to everyone to quiet down as they all start shouting and yelling behind me.

I stand up slowly and throw my bag on, walking out quietly. "Now now! That's the opposite of supporting her!!" Bird man lectures, but I'm almost out. Until I hear an explosion behind my back, I jump and turn around to see Bakugo with his hand in the air. "Shut up you idiots!" He yells, that was a big one! Must have been sweating there. He comes over to me and hugs me, playing with my hair

Everyone's jaw dropped seeing Bakugo all playful. "Um.. Uraraka? Mind if I ask who the dad is?" Midoriya comes over, his face is burnt with embarrassment. "Ugh, it's none of your business Midoriya! Sit down!" Mina comes up and rips Deku out of the scene. "Actually," Bakugo kisses my forehead "that's me." He smiles and looks around the room to see everyone's jaw dropped even further.

Kirishima looks sad for some reason, kaminari's speechless, mina stopped dead still and dropped deku, sero's confused, mineta's w- that little shit just winked at Bakugo?! Wtf?! Well I'm not too surprised. The owl man just stands there awkwardly, lida seems to be thinking, Tsuyu's jaw dropped that far her tongue fell down to the floor. And much more reactions. And then Aisawa walks in just when I thought things were bad.

"Hey uh, sorry for being late I fell asle-" our teacher walks in and stops when seeing everyone's faces. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" He walks closer to Owl-man. He then turns and sees everyone's looking at us, he also sees Bakugo hugging me slightly. He smirks "ahh! As you all must have found out! This little couple's secret-" Mina interrupts him. "You know Uraraka's pregnant?!"

The hero turns on his heels and looks at Bakugo, "really? You went _that _far?" He grins. What an asshole. Secrets already out, dumbass. Bakugo frowns and balls his other hand into a fist, making noticeable explosions within it. "Yes, yes I did. I mean, compared to you.. I didn't think you'd know what sex even was in the first place." Bakugo smirks and raises a brow.

He takes my hand and we walk out leaving them all speechless. We walk off to lunch early and find a two seater table, we sit down with our trays and start eating. "Okay, first of all. I'm so sorry that shit happened- it was never supposed to. And if anyone annoys you _tell me, _And don't hold back on it. I swear I'll kick anyone's ass for you." Bakugo rambles on. "Sh! You know what! I'll tell you if anything happens and i promise. And It wasn't your fault." I smile.

"Okay good! But, I know Pinky can be quite pushy on it, so don't worry. I'm right beside you if you need me." He nods and looks down at his tray. I roll my eyes and watch the huge food hall fill up slowly. I continue eating a few fries when midoriya pops round from the corner, "hey- uh.. kacchan mind if I talk with you for a bit?" He smiles at me and looks at Bakugo hesitatingly. "The fuck do you want deku? Can't you see we're eating?" The spiky blonde questions.

Midoriya's face gets a little redder than it is and he scratches his thick green head of hair. "Oh come on kacchan, for a catch-up! Come on buddy, five minutes is all it will take!" He giggles unsteadily under his breath. "Okay fine, but one thing!" Bakugo sets down his food, "don't fucking call me buddy, you dork." They both walk out of the food hall while I'm left there with my fries and smoothie. But I like the silence. Until someone shows up.

A random girl walks up to me waving her long, thin, purple hair about like and idiot. "Yeah, so uh, you took Bakugo from me!" She spits out. Her cheap lipgloss matches her hair and her makeup makes her seem somewhat orange. "Excuse me?" I set down my smoothie. "Yeah that's right, so give him back!" She folds her arms. "I'm sorry, were you two a couple or something?" I question her.

"Look stop getting personal here, you just need to drop Bakugo" She orders. "I'm not going to 'drop' Katsuki, who even are you?" I examine her. "Ah ah! Not gettin' personal! Drop Bakugo, or I'll drop you." She warns me and walks away sticking her ass in the air and waving it about, she looks worse than a baboon if I'm being honest. Wonder if her power is being a international bitch.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as Bakugo comes stomping along and sits down. "Rough day?" I smile. "Deku's such an idiot, if fighting didn't get a suspension in this school he'd be dead right now." He ruffles his hair. "Here," I pass him his cola "there's some medicine, I call it the chill-pill.. even though it is the opposite of that. It's ecstasy for a bad day!" I nod and smile.

I also tell him that a girl came up to me and mostly threatened me, but we don't know who she is. He said if she comes up to me or him again he'll 'drop kick her ass' I roll my eyes. "No, you'd most likely want to avoid her. She's an orange, literally." We laugh while setting our trays away. I notice our classmates have landed in the food hall, who literally cannot take their eyes off us. Look away! Seriously? Oh of course kaminari I can see you're totally not staring what so ever. Idiot.

Later on the bell has went and we're walking on to our home room, on our way there some girls give me a few looks - I never knew _this _many girls would like katsuki. But we walk into class anyway to find mr Aisawa with quite a stern face on, actually he looks like he's been hit with a stone. I begin to walk over to my desk and see that Aisawa is eyeing Bakugo up from head to toe, and scowling at him. Such positivity in your work place Sir Aisawa I would so hire you.

We sit down and I hear mineta talking to Bakugo. "So.. you and Uraraka huh?" The grape shoot bitch winks and grins at Bakugo. "Shut up mineta I'm not bothering with you to-" mineta rushes in "please god! You have to tell me katsuki- is it what it looks and feels like in the porn sites?! A- Was she just as thick and gorgeous as she looks in her uniform?!" Mineta spits everywhere pleading to Bakugo.

I mean it's a pleasure mineta but can't you keep your fucking voice down?!?! God. I can see Denki leaning over and joining the conversation. "Man this makes me a bit pervy.." denki smirks and high fives mineta. "You guys have two fuckin' seconds to get out of my face before I tape your asses together and rocket launch you to India." Bakugo sets his fist down on the table. The two perverted boys look at each other- then to Bakugo and sit down.

Mr Aisawa speaks up "now just before Mr Mic takes over for today's lesson of science I'm just going to say one thing, if anyone disrespects this school or it's teachers like that again- they shall be expelled from ever going to UA again. Thank you." He walks out and glares at bakugo.

XXX

ALRIGHTY MY DUDES IMA LEAVE IT HERE BECAUSE IF I ADD ANYMORE IM GONNA GET A DOSE OF WRITERS BLOCK!!!!

ALSO IF YOU GUYS HAVE REQUESTS FOR THIS STORY DONT BE AFRAID TO SHARE EM'!!!

IM NOT SAYING I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!! JUST PUTTING THAT OUT THERE.


	7. Chapter 7: Thanks Midnight!

**ALRIGHTY so guys, I might start another story involving the ship KaminariXJirou because they cute. But this current plot will not be involved if I do write it. I _might _write it...**

**ENJOY.**

Science class was really long.. and not to mention loud seeing as we did have Mr Mic as our class teacher. But every now and then when I looked up at the board I could see people whispering, or looking at my stomach, or smiling awkwardly at me. I'm going to have to get used to this though, if I wish to continue school for a few more months. But I might not. School and pregnancy just don't mix well at all. Mr Mic must have been told because he kept his eyes on me the whole lesson, I felt like I was being targeted by a bunch of hawks.

The bell rang and Mr Mic picked up his supplies and said his goodbyes on the way out. I checked my timetable: History. Why does this school want to kill me? But our history is taught by Midnight, well I suppose that takes the eyes off me for a little bit. Literally. I put my timetable back and started doodling on my science books. "Hey Uraraka!" Mina blurted out a little too loud for my liking, seeing as I messed up my doodle. She was leaning over my desk and had her black raccoon eyes on me.

I looked up at her, I could feel my own eyes hanging out of my head. "Hi Mina." I yawned and stretched back in my chair. "So we're still friends yeah? I mean I was a little too loud in that assembly, it wasn't even my fault it was that big stupid owl that-" she started hoping closer to me. I mean, I know raccoons eat sugar but I didn't think they'd eat this much. I put my finger to my lips, "shhh." I whispered. She pulled a chair over.

"You know.. I really do see you as a close friend.. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. Seriously! I didn't mean to!" She whispers and gives me the puppy eyes. I nod and pat her head, "I don't care about that Mina, we're still friends." I smile lazily. She lets out a sigh of relief and sinks into her chair. I wave her on and she gets up and walks back to her desk. When she moves I can feel everyone's eyes on me. It's likes another layer of skin just weighted down me.

A short while later the door busts open and Midnight comes strutting in with her quite revealing outfit on. She waves her long, silky black locks around like a huge curtain. The woman really must get some stares because It felt like a ton of eyes just got lifted off me. She sets her hands on her hips and smiles at us all. I can see Denki practically drooling in the corner of my eye. I look up at her, she really is pretty, her white blouse suits her jet black hair. And let's not forget how tall she looks in them heels.

Is it just me or am I the only one who's not drooling at this woman's amazingly stunning looks right now? Maybe I am. She walks over to the teacher's stand and picks up a piece of chalk, and as soon as that chalk hits the board I zone out completely. "Uraraka? Uraraka!" Midnight shouts from the front of the room. "Wh- What?!" I zone back in from looking at the clock. "Question seven! Oh come on woman what is going through your head? True or false!!!" She crosses her arms perfectly.

"uh.." I scan the book and read the question quickly. 'the first power enhanced child was born glowing' Well of course it was! "Yes it was!- T- True I mean!" I shake my head furiously trying to get back to reality. "Yes! That is correct, glad to know you're still alive." The gorgeous woman turns around and writes 'true' on the board quickly. Deku who was bouncing up and down out of his seat in the corner with his hand up, has now flopped back down muttering something.

I look forward and catch Bakugo looking back at me while laughing, what? Have I got pen on my face? I furrow my brows at him. he shakes his head and looks forward again. Can't believe I was _that_ zoned out. Midnight turns around and frowns seeing as there's no one else to ask but.. "Mineta." She folders her arms. "Yes, sugar pie?" I hear mineta in a deep voice, he's attempting a smouldering look.

She sighs, "What is the answer, to question eight?" He takes a deep breath. "The answer? The answer is us. Sweetness." A smirk plays at the side of my lips for how stupid this boy could actually be. She pinches at her temple on her forehead. "Can someone, somebody, PLEASE, tell me the answer to question 8." Lida jumps up with his hand straight into the air. "Yes! Lida!" Midnight sounds relieved. "False ma'am! That is question certainly _ridiculous." _He glares at mineta who is currently scoffing.

"You know what? I think we're done for today. Class dismissed!" She cleaned the board and was out in a flash. "Wh- Noooo!! What!! Well look what you did Lida!" Mineta whined in his seat. "Look what _I _did?! Your the one that scared her off!!" Lida started flinging his hands around. "Yeah- uh huh. She so would have stayed if it weren't for you!! We were having such a romantic moment together!" You could physically see the hearts in Mineta's eyes.

"WH- WH- WH-" Lida started rubbing at his head. "This is too much thinking for a short period of time!! I suggest we all leave so I can get over this headache!" He then starts ushering people out of the room. And I think that's my queue to leave too. I pack my stuff away and leave the classroom. I hear fast steps behind me and get prepared for a jump scare. Midoriya rushes up beside me a bit too fast. "URA- Uraraka!" Deku lowers his voice and smiles.

I smile "Hi Midoriya." He laughs a little bit, "So you know if you ever need a extra hand or just someone to talk to I'm right here beside. Promise." He crosses his fingers and then clutches onto his bag straps. "Alright I hear you, wanna be my part-time nanny?" I chuckle. "Even that! I promise, I'll do anything for you." He smiles with a sparkle in his eye. And then _somebody _pushes in between the top of us.

"Hey Uraraka!... _Deku_" Bakugo comes up behind us and kisses my cheek. "Kacchan.." They both smile that awkward toothless grin. "Uraraka! I'll catch up!" Bakugo winks and pulls Midoriya around the corner quiet roughly. I stand behind a pillar and check in on the convo but I can barely hear it. "Listen you idiot... stay out of the fuckin' way, I know what your playing at. And don't have me catch you." That's obviously Bakugo.

Then I hear someone getting shoved and I pick up speed down the hall. "Uraraka! Hold up!" Bakugo yells and runs over to me. "Heyy!" I smile. "What was that all about?" I question him. "Oh well, I don't know he's been gettin' on my nerves recently. But that doesn't matter! C'mon let's leave this shithole." He grabs my hand and smirks at me. I smile shakily. I plan to text Midoriya when I get home to find out what's going on.

**SWEET, CYA LATER MY DUDES **

**(I've been busy lately so I'm not able to write much but I'll try :3) **

**P.S tell me what you think of the kaminariXJirou ship and if I should write it or not c:**


	8. Chapter 8: Midoriya

**I am SIKED **

**The summer has begun and _guess _who is already sunbathing.**

**Okiedokie here ya go.**

**(P.s I did add some kissin' with a another dude. Jus' so you know.)**

**(It's him. VVVV)**

I texted midoriya, he said things were absolutely fine, which I don't believe at all. Midoriya is the kind of boy that wouldn't hurt a fly _but, _he'd do it for you. 'Come over.' I write back, to which he replies 'fine, but I don't think Bakugo would like it.' A Good point he makes. 'I don't care.' I throw my phone onto my bed and slouch over to my drawers. I throw on a loose pink top and denim shorts seeing as it's 25 degrees outside. "Holy shit." I gasp as I walk past the mirror. "I'm fucking huge!" I shout and cover my mouth. "But I looking adorable in these shorts."

I do poses in my mirror for half an hour until I hear the doorbell ring and run downstairs. I bust open the door and Midoriya is standing there looking quite hesitant. His green locks are hovering over his forehead.. and their covered with, a hood? "Hi!" I beam at him and drag him into the house. "U- Uraraka!" He smiles back. His dimples poke out of his cheeks and his freckles squish up. Holy fuck he is _cute! _I stare at him for a while taking in his cuteness, his hood has fallen down now and his green hair has pounced up.

He shakes it and looks at me, "Uraraka?" He raises and eyebrow and gives me a nudge. When he nudges me I feel my whole body shiver and melt to his touch. Holy _FUCK _what has this man just done to me? My lips part a bit, but I still can't talk to him. My throat gets dry and I swallow down. "I-" a lump gets stuck in my throat as I choke up some words. "Are you okay?" He places his hand on my arm gently. I cough and look at his lips, "y-yes, I'm fine." What the fuck is happening to meeeee.

"You sure?" He smirks and raises a brow at me. "Holy fuck." I blurt, my eyes widen as to what I just said and I clench my fists up. FUCKFUCKFUCKFU-. He smiles again, "what happened there?" He grins, the sexy fuck. "N- No more questions." I shake my head and walk upstairs, he follows after me in disbelief of what has just happened. I speed walk into my room, jumping on my bed to hide my face. He walks in behind me and plops down on the bed. I have technically face planted, so I can't really see his face.

He lies back and sighs. "I'm sorry." I muffle through the duvet cover. He turns his head, "for what?" He asks gently. "Well- I like you.. but I have a fuckin' child with Bakugo." I feel tears come to my eyes. My throat starts to sting and so do my eyes. "Come here." He sighs and drags me towards him. I follow to his touch and cuddle up to him. "So you like me?" He grins and I roll my eyes. "Can you like.. not?" I say sarcastically. I would actually really want him to- whoa what the fuck is wrong with me?

My hand is lying on his stomach and I can feel all his muscles through his shirt. I squeezes him and he smiles down at me. I look at his green eyes and see a sparkle in them. I take in all his facial features, I can also smell his scent. Then I look at his lips, for a real long time. We just look at each other for ages until he pulls me close to him, my heartbeat goes fucking mental and goosebumps appear on my arms. Then he just comes close enough that our lip are touching. I don't move at all I've froze on the spot.

Then he kisses me gently. Like he shouldn't be, like he's asking politely. He also tastes like, cherries? I smile and even though I shouldn't.. I kiss him almost like I'm giving him permission to ruin me. He smiles and sits up not breaking the kiss. He picks me up to which I squeal with excitement, he then sets me on his hips, placing his hands on my waist. I run my hands through his hair. He moves his head down to my stomach, resting his ear against me. "Do you know the gender?" He questions. "no.." I sigh. "Why did you have a hood on?" I ask.

He tenses up, "I didn't want kacchan to know I was here.." He burys his face in my stomach. What does that mean? Why? Is he scared? "Well he won't hurt you." I hug him and he looks up. "He's very protective over you." He admits, "I mean.. who wouldn't be?" He smiles. "Well if he fucking touches you again let me know." I grin. He sits up and presses his lips against mine. Then he pushes me over onto the bed and hovers over me. He has pinned both my hands above me. "What you gonna do?" I question him. He smirks, "This." He falls forward and destroys my lips with a deep kiss.

We lay there wrestling each other's tongues for a little while, until we both hear someone come through the front door. We pounce off each other and tidy up a bit. "It's probably just mom." I pant. "Hey," I try catch my breath, "do you think I'm a slut?" I ask quietly. "Why would you even think that?" He raises a brow at me. "Well.. there's Bakugo, plus you that makes two. Et cetera." I sigh. "Et cetera? There's more?" He smirks at me. "No, just a reference!" I smile gently. "No. I do not think your a slut." He grins at me.

We walk downstairs together like everything's fine, moms cooking something. "Oh hi Midoriya!" She smiles at us both, "you two hangin'?" She continues stirring something. "Yes miss." Deku smirks at me quickly. This man is slyyyy. I throw him a wink while walking over to the cookie jar. He sits down at the island and fixes his hair a bit. I take a cookie and sit looking at him. "You can't have cookies before dinner!" Mom scolds, shaking a spoon towards me. "It's not me, it's the baby." I frown and take another bite. Midoriya just laughs and mom shakes her head. "Well that's gonna be one heavy baby." She smiles. One cookie.. really?

I walk midoriya out to the door after we've had dinner and he both stand there for a while. He smiles to me. "What's the smile for? I ask grinning. "I actually had a really good time." He throws on his jacket and puts the hood up. "Well I'm glad to have had to over!" I wink and him and giggle. He laughs and looks around him to see if anyone's around. Then he leans down and kisses me quietly. "Aww! go on before I ask you to stay!" I smirk and open the front door. He walks out, "see you later Uraraka." He waves. "later alligator." I bring my hand up and salute at him sarcastically.

I run upstairs, jump onto my bed and scream into my pillow. God I love that boy. My phone dings in my pocket and I lift it out. 'Hey! You haven't texted all day!! Somethin' wrong? ;) see you tomorrow angel face.' I open bakugo's text and my mood dulls. Oh fuck. 'Yeah just busy cleaning up the house you know. :P' I text back. If he finds out Midoriya is certainly dead. 'Can't wait to see you again gn bby.' God he does get cringey around me doesn't he? 'Alright see you tomorrow bby! ;))' holy fuckin' shit, I am a slut aren't I?

**AND I OOP- **

**BAKUGO OR DEKU? Decisions, decisions. They both cute with her you can't change my mind. **

**Any-who I've changing it up a lil' to see how you guys like cabbage. XD **

**I know this took my ages but it's summer! give me a breakkk. **

**Have a good Morning/Evening/Afternoon/Night I honestly don't know. CYAA!**


	9. Chapter 9: Smoothies!

**You know what.. my mind has sort of played on and off Bakugo, not too sure now.**

**But anywayyy here is your chapter which Is veryyyy fucked up cuz I don't know what I'm doing. **

**The unprofessional slob gives you... Chapter Nine!**

(The shopping mall,

1 month later)

Mina walks over to me dragging millions of bags behind her, sipping a milkshake. The blue, tacky eyeshadow bounces off her eyelids vibrantly as she flutters her eyes. "I just saw the most unbelievable guy you will ever see in your life." She gleams. "Yeah.. I think I've already found my guy." I smile back at her. She sighs gently and looks down, "I wish I had a man.. I'm too ugly to ever get one." She set her bags down and started huffing infront of me. I rolled my eyes and clicked my fingers, bringing her attention back to me. "Excuse me mrs drama queen but may I ask, are you pregnant?" I stare directly into her eyes.

It takes her a few seconds to answer. She furrows her brows, "Well uh.. I don't think so.." I roll my eyes again and pinch my head. This is going to take ages at this point. "Well I don't see no man by your side.. I don't see a ring and I definitely don't see no bump." I poke her stomach. "Now let me remind you that you are a free woman, no man. Now do I have to kick you to make you run for that boy?!" I pick up my tone and fold my arms. "No ma'am!!" She shakes her head. "Good. Now GO!!" I throw my hands in the air while she runs like mad in the other direction. "And USE PROTECTION!!!" I yell to her.

I turn back around to my browsing and some heads have poked up. "What? Teen love." I roll eyes _again _they peep back down and I grin. Forgot to mention that I'm the children's section of a store, if I didn't have a mini bump I'd stick out like a sore thumb. I run my hands over the pinks.. and then the blues. Even though they grow out of the clothes in like a month, I'll still probably buy the whole store. I see a T-shirt saying 'Daddy's boy' and my stomach does a flip I know it was a month ago but it still kills me by thinking of it.

Bakugo continued to come over after that day. The whole time we hung out I still felt guilty. I sort of blocked Deku off if he tried to kiss me, it was hard.. but he's so pushy about it. This was the last time he tried to text me, 'Heyy Uraraka I miss you like crazy, text back??..' I just stopped talking to him for this past week, I mean he was pissing me off. He bit the hand! He _BIT_ the _HAND_! I throw my head up and stare at the person yelling. "THANK YOU PRINCESS!!" Mina walks out of the mall with her arms hooked with a young male, who I admit, does look good.

I shake my head and smile, giving her a wave off. I look back down. "Uraraka?!" I look up and spot broccoli standing infront of me. Was this bitch looking for me? I look back down at a cute yellow dress, "Hey midoriya." I walk on. "Uh.. I- I missed you!" He runs after me. "Yes.. so you told me. Look you should go I came here with Bakugo and Mina, they'll be back any second now." I peek up to see if anyone's near. "Uraraka I'm sorry.." I stare at him, "It was my fault I kissed you, I led you on.. I shouldn't have done that, you belong to Bakugo." His head drops sulking. I shake my head.

"Shut up midoriya! I kissed you back! I was the one who continued it. So stop blaming yourself on everything that you do." I argue a little too loudly. Some heads pop up again. He nods his head, "I'm sorry, I'll go." He moves away. My lip quivers, "and stop saying sorry!" I walk over and hug him. He grips onto me, "Sorry." He muffles into my shoulder. He finally lets out one last sniff and walks off nodding. Holy shit my emotions, stay strong you emotional bitch. I look back down, I'm getting the gender tomorrow so I can finally buy something! All this baby shit gets me emotional. I move out into the mall.

I walk over to the shop where Bakugo said he was getting the smoothies. When I walk into it I see why he was late in joining me, Kaminari and Kirishima are standing there dragging him into some stupid conversation. By the look on his face I can see he's not happy, in fact he wants saving. I walk over to them slowly and both the boys eyes widen. "Woahhh who ate too much for lunch?" Kaminari teases. I raise a brow looking him up and down, "you?" I cross my arms, "I mean summertime is slim time.. I have an excuse." Phewwww somebody get this boy some aloe vera for that burn.

He looks up at his boys and sets his hands on his hips, "alright then.. I'll just.." He backs off into the distance. I shake my head, "he takes things so literally." I say chuckling. Kirishima bends down to give me a hug, "Hi sweetheart, how's it going?" He's like a sweet Ronald McDonald. He's so gentle and barely touches you, well maybe he's doing that because Katsuki's here. "It's very boring but exciting!" I smile up at him. He nods and waves, "glad to hear but I really have to go check on him, he's an emotional wreck these days." He runs off in the direction Kaminari disappeared, scanning everywhere.

Bakugo wraps an arm around me, handing me my smoothie. "I'm so happy you showed up, they were honestly pissing me off." He laughs. I smile and look up at him, "I know I could tell by the way you looked." I take a slurp of my smoothie. "God you know me so well." He shakes his head in disbelief. I wink and we walk out of the mall, we head over to a bus stop and wait for our lift to show. "Gender time tomorrow!" He almost squeaks in my ear. "I know I was the one who booked it you idiot." I laugh at his excitement and slurp at my smoothie. "Boy or girl?" He smiles. "I'm happy with any." I nod and look up at the sky.

My mom pulls up in her Honda Odyssey and honks the horn. "She's feelin' a little.." my face drops.. don't do it. "Horny." Katsuki looks down and winks. I hit him a smack and hop into the minivan. "Hi kids!! Fun day at the mall?" I nod, "Yes mother, we got Chucky cheese and then went to the arcade. I won a teddy." I say sarcastically. "Oh wonderful time for you two then." She gleams. "No mom we got actual food but the teddy bit is true he's very cute." I giggle at my mothers stupidity. I look out the window of the car and up to the clouds. Girl or boy? Boy or girl?

**BOY OR GIRL?!??!**

**NUMBER FIFTEEN.**

**THE LAST THING YOU WANT IN YOUR BURGER KING LETTUCE IS SOMEONES FOOT-**

**Zoinks scoob I think there's a monster lurkin' and so there shall be! I have a plan set for these two that might just ruin this but fuck it sounds cool.**

**UwU**

**Anyway please tell me BOY OR GIRL?! I'm not the writer you are. C:**


	10. Chapter 10: I Knew It

**Did you miss me? Schools a bitch.**

**Okay, you're gonna be EXTREMELY mad at me for this! **

**But it'll be better in the end!**

**Promise! UwU **

"Have funny baby! I'll be in the carpark!" Mom yells out of her Honda as we walk into the hospital. I roll my eyes and walk in holding Bakugo's hand. We walked into the reception, it smelt like cleaning products.. hospitals freak me out. We walk up to the receptionist who looks our age, she's chewing bubblegum and reading a magazine. I want to yell at her, tell her to act her age. But then reality smacks me in the face, I'm the one who's pregnant. "Hi.." I set my hand on the counter, She continues reading and makes a bubble with her gum. "We're here for an appointment.. in the maternity section?"

She looks up, her grey eyes widen when she sees me, then she looks down at my tiny bump. Her bubble pops and she blinks. "Y-Yeah, down the hall to the left. It says maternity." She stutters and drops her magazine, looking back down. I walk away and leave Bakugo to follow after me. "She was totally not surprised!" Bakugo runs up to me. "Yeah totally." I push into the maternity ward and walk to the next receptionist. Little baby's are everywhere, their big eyes.. fluffy hair and cute clothes. I begin to freak out a little. The next receptionist looks up, she smiles at us both, "Oh hi sweetheart! How can I help you?" Now this is a receptionist! I smile back and give her a piece of paper.

"I'm here for an appointment with Mrs Alexander..?" I look around and no longer feel panicked. "Yes sweetie, just take a seat in the waiting room please." She points at a small room with few people. We walk into the room, it has clouds, bunnies and ice cream splattered all over the wall. I take a seat near a window and set my stuff down, We sit there for a little while and wait for our names to be called. "I'll just pop out to get some stuff from the vending machine, I'll be back in five." Bakugo gets up and I nod.

"Ochako Uraraka to room 17." A voice in the speaker makes me jump out of my seat. I grab my bag and walk out of the room looking down the corridor. I walk down it until I see the number 17 and knock the door. And a smart looking woman in her 30's opens the door, her blonde hair's tied back in a slick ponytail and she has black glasses on. "Uraraka, how are you?" She smiles. "Fine, it's all good." I nod and sit down. "Gender day," she smiles, "Excited?" She flicks around at some gel. "Totally." I lay back on the hospital bed. I'm so uncomfortable right now you can not imagine how I feel.

After 20 minutes of cold gel and some pictures she slides the pictures and a piece of paper in an envelope. "I'll put this in a envelope for you to look at..." I smile and grab the envelope hesitantly, throwing my bag over my shoulder. I step out of the door like James Bond, looking up and down the corridor. Where in the fuck is Katsuki? He said he'd be back in 5 minutes.. I walk down the marternity ward and text him 'I have the gender results in a brown envelope, let's grab a coffee and check them out! :D', once I hit send I walk out to where I last remember the vending machines being.

Hospitals are really confusing, so much sick people and about a million rooms and 50 corridors with no vending machines! Although I see a nurse walking down the corridor opposite me and I sigh, relieved. I walk up to her and tap her shoulder lightly, "excuse me miss but, would you point me in the direction the vending machines?" I smile gently and her facial expression lifts. "Yes of course! Down the first maternity corridor and out to the main reception!" She kept pointing everywhere but I was just grateful. "oh thank you! thank you so much!" I speed walked down the corridors.

As soon as I came to the first maternity corridor I stopped dead on the spot as I saw bakugo. I was happy that I found him of course but he was talking to someone, As I peeped around the corner a little further I saw that familiar face with purple hair. She stood there almost clinging onto katsuki right in front of me. The makeup smudged onto her face with the orange tint in it. I can't see bakugos face but it looks like they're having quite a conversation. Then she looks over and sees me, her eyes sparkle and she grins.

She wraps her arms around bakugo pulling him down for a kiss. My stomach turns and I grip my bag, "I knew it.." tears start to fill my eyes but instead of making a scene I look for the nearest emergency exit, speed walking out into the wind. My hair goes crazy, I can't even see that well but atleast I'm getting somewhere. I walk into the carpark as my mum said earlier, see my car and bolt over to it. Swinging the door open I plant myself in the passenger seat and discard my bag in the back. My mother who was currently looking at her phone, is startled and looking at me.

"I didn't know you were out so soon! I thought you would have texted me when it was over." She turns on the heater and sets her phone down. "How did it go? We're you-" she looks up and sees me crying and mamabear mode just enables in her brain, she frowns and fixes my hair. "What's wrong sweetheart? I got quite sad too when I found out I was having a baby girl!" She squeezes hand and looks around. "Where's Bakugo? I thought he went to the appointment with you?" She looks around at the hospital doors. "He's getting a lift home with his mother, it's fine, we can just leave." I look down at my hands. "Are you sure I shouldn't wait? What if something happens?" mum looks over to the hospital behind us. "JUST DRIVE MOM." and we're off.

**So i've been gone for ages ngl but i've been busy af and I quite literally cannot find the patience to do this anymore. **

**i don't have much readers anyway so i might just stop this cuz it's not worth the effort.**

**may or may not continue but yk it is what it is.**


End file.
